1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and, more particularly, to a display having an improved organic thin film transistor (“TFT”) substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays an image by adjusting the light transmissivity of liquid crystals having dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. An LCD comprises an LCD panel and a driving circuit that employs a TFT as a switching device for supplying a pixel signal to each liquid crystal cell independently. Amorphous silicon (“amorphous-Si”) or polycrystalline silicon (“poly-Si”) is used as an active layer of the TFT.
An amorphous-Si or poly-Si active layer is patterned by a complicated, time-consuming process requiring thin film deposition (coating), photolithography, and etch which increase fabrication costs.